


I Love You In Verse

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Poetry, Marauders' Era, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius puts a very special curse on Severus - much to Lily's amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You In Verse

“Where you going Evans?” 

Lily rolled her eyes, continuing down the hallway as if she hadn’t heard James calling after her.  She wasn’t surprised when she heard fast footsteps following her – he often chased her, no matter how many times she told him no or tried to get him to stop.  Among her friends, even the ones that didn’t watch muggle cartoons growing up like she had, referred to him in mixed company as Wile E. Coyote.

“Go away Potter, I’m busy.”  She sighed, tucking her hair behind her ears. 

“So are you going to Hogsmeade later?”  He asked, insisting.  Lily gritted her teeth and ran through a list of at least twelve hexes she was itching to try out on him. 

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”  She said tartly, turning to glare at him when he laughed.  “Crazy as it seems, I do have a life that has nothing to do with you.  I don’t have to clear my plans with you.  Now if you’ll excuse me, I have plans with someone I actually enjoy spending time with.”

James watched her walk away, unsure if he wanted to go find Sirius to bitch about her cold dismissal, or tell him that her snark just made him love her all the more. 

Lily on the other hand smiled for the first time that day as she made her way into an empty classroom, her eyes falling on the huddled form of Snape in the back corner hunched over a desk.  It wasn’t until she was only a few feet from him that she noticed something was off. 

“Sev, what’s wrong?”  Lily asked, taking his face between her hands.  He sniffed, biting his lip as she brushed the tears away.  “What happened?  Was it Sirius?”

He pushed a slit of parchment into her hands, his eyes downcast.  Lily read it, arching and eyebrow as she looked back up at him.

“Are you serious right now?  THAT’S what he hexed you with?”  She asked, smiling at him.  Severus nodded, sighing when she started to laugh.  “There’s no way Sirius Black is clever enough for a curse like that.”

“I sing to use the waiting” Severus said, rolling his eyes at his own words as she laughed again.  “And tell each other how we sung to keep the Dark away.”

“That’s Emily Dickenson!  Holy cricket, he actually did it!”  Lily laughed, cupping Severus’s cheek as he blushed.  “Sirius actually hexed you into speaking only in verse.  I know it’s twisted of me, but I’m strangely proud of him.  Didn’t think he could do ANYTHING with Potter backing him up.”

Severus looked away from her, swallowing when she tilted his face back up to hers, her eyes sparkling.

“Did you know I absolutely love poetry?”  She asked, grinning.  “Give me some more verse, please?  It sounds so beautiful when you say it.” 

“So soft, so calm, yet eloquent, the smiles that win, the tints that glow, but tell of days in goodness spent,” he said slowly, reaching up to touch a finger to the corner of her smile.  It was Lily’s turn to flush, looking down as he took her hand.  “A mind at peace with all below, a heart whose love is innocent.”

As his hand moved up to her cheek she placed her hand over it, squeezing the fingers of his other hand.

“How longingly I look upon you… I have somewhere surely lived a life of joy with you, all is recalled as we flit by each other, fluid, affectionate, chaste, matured.”  Lily fidgeted as he came closer, leaning into his hands as he pulled her off the desk and into his arms, hiding her face in the crook of his neck as he whispered into her ear.  “I am not to speak to you, I am to think of you when I sit alone or wake at night, alone.  I am to wait, I do not doubt I am to meet you again.  I am to see to it that I do not lose you.” 

And as Lily turned her face back to his and kissed him, tears hot on her cheeks as she pressed against him, neither of them had ever been more glad for the Maurader’s meddling. 

**Author's Note:**

> *The poems used (in order) are ‘I Sing’ by Emily Dickenson, ‘She Walks in Beauty’ by Lord Byron, and ‘To a Stranger’ by Walt Whitman


End file.
